¿Quién pidió tu compasión felina?
by vigigraz
Summary: Artemisa se encuentra en una encrucijada, aún luchando contra el camino que quiere imponer sobre ella su misma sangre. Sabiendo más de lo que pensaba, el caballero de la noche envía un oído que, está seguro, entenderá más que bien a la joven heroína. Después de todo, ¿quién mejor para encargarse del trabajo que la misma Selina Kyle? BatmanxCatwoman


**Nada del universo de "Justicia Jóven" o DC Comics me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, lectores. Hace tiempo que tengo ganas de escribir algo así, ya que s** **iempre fui una fiel fan de este show (y de la pareja de Gatúbela y Batman) y, sumándole que lo estoy viendo de nuevo, me terminé decidiendo por publicar lo que tenía de una vez;** **combinando mis parejas y personajes favoritos de DC comics.**

 **Me gustaría aclarar una cosa más, antes de comenzar:**

 **Luego de escribir la idea que tenía en la cabeza me encontré a un autor/a que tenía conceptos muy parecidos a las míos, y quien ya había publicado en este sitio varios escritos muy buenos y, en cierto modo, casi igual a lo que van a leer a continuación.**

 **Digo esto, porque no quiero ser acusada de plagio o algo por el estilo. Después de leer su oneshot intenté cambiar un poco el que hice yo (algunos detalles, líneas de tiempo, etc)** **y así es como quedó.**

 **Así que bueno, el nombre del autor/a es JaggerK. No duden en visitar su perfil y leer lo que escribe, es muy bueno y también gracioso. ¡Para los fans de JJ y BatCat es infaltable!**

 **Sin más preambulos, aquí está:**

* * *

 _ **-¿Quién pidió tú compasión felina?-**_

* * *

 _ **Se sitúa luego del capítulo 6 de la 1er temporada, spoilers hasta el 23.**_

* * *

 _Ciudad Gótica._

 _30 de agosto. 21:45 PM._

:- Así que tú eres la famosa Artemisa…

La muchacha hizo un giro en el aire, y antes de que siquiera pudiese respirar, tenía su arco y flecha en mano, apuntando a aquella sombra escondida en la oscuridad.

:- Muéstrate. Ahora.

Un viento cálido le recorrió el cuerpo, pero la rubia no titubeó. Los hombros del intruso se movieron cantarinamente, por lo que supo al instante que se estaba riendo.

:- Cuanta determinación… ya veo porque me hablaron tan bien de ti…

Su voz, aunque confiada y decidida, desteñía aquel tono juguetón que la joven solo había visto en…

Pero no. No era su hermana. Su cabello era corto y vestía solamente un traje de cuero negro. Con el látigo descansando en su cintura, la mujer la observó divertida.

Artemisa se tensó.- ¿Qué quieres?

:- Y _vaya_ que tenían razón…- Gatúbela caminó lentamente, acercándose; la rubia no dejó de apuntarle.- Me advirtieron de tus… _modales_.

Al ver que la muchacha seguía sin cambiar su expresión (y sin ánimos de bajar el arma) Selina suspiró. Luego rodó los ojos.- Baja eso si no piensas usarlo, dulzura.

:- ¿Y quién dijo que no voy a hacerlo?- pero le hizo caso. Acomodó el arco en su espalda pero no dejó de mirarla con desconfianza. Nunca había platicado con la ladrona, ni la había visto en persona, pero había oído historias… Robin solía hablar.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Gatúbela?

La mujer sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillando aún más a la luz de la luna.- Yo _vivo_ aquí.- la rodeó, ágilmente.- La pregunta correcta sería que haces _tú_ aquí, ¿no te parece?- se llevó una garra a su boca, dudativa.- Aunque me parece que ambas ya conocemos la respuesta…

Artemisa atacó. Su mano se movió hasta alcanzar una flecha, pero Selina fue más rápida: se alejó, y, con su látigo logró capturar la mano de la joven antes de que esta lograra apuntarle de nuevo.

:- No hagas algo estúpido.- le advirtió. Artemisa la fulminó con la mirada.- No estoy aquí para pelear, niña. Vine a hablar contigo.

La había sorprendido, aunque hizo su mejor intento para ocultarlo. Soltó su mano, pero la joven se mantuvo estática, sin intención de tomar su arco una tercera vez.

:-¿Por qué?

Ante esa pregunta, Gatúbela sonrió; pero sin tinte de sarcasmo o vanidad.- Se preocupan por ti, Artemisa.

No tenía que ser un genio para saber de quién estaba hablando.

:- ¿Flecha o…?

:- El murciélago.- volvió a sonreír, a la par que se apoyaba contra una pared agrietada.- Luego de aquel incidente con…

La rubia saltó.- ¡No había nadie! Yo misma me aseguré de que no…

Selina se acercó, tomándola del hombro.- Él fue el único en verlo, cielo. Y solo él oyó lo que ella…- negó con la cabeza.- Pero eso no importa, Artemisa. Él sabe que no es fácil guardar un secreto de tal magnitud. ¿No crees que sería más fácil si…?

:- ¿Lo dijera? Ja.- la rubia se apartó para comenzar a caminar, esquivándola.- Tu no entiendes. Y yo… aún no sé qué haces aquí. Si Batman desconfía tanto de mí, entonces no debería…

:- Artemisa.- el tono era duro, pero a la vez tranquilizador. Le hizo recordar a cuando su madre la regañaba de pequeña.- Dudo que alguno de ellos te crea capaz de traicionarlos. Si fuese así, no estarías en el en el equipo en primer lugar.- suspiró.- Ella es tu hermana, sin importar de qué lado esté. No sería extraño que te preocuparas con ella, aunque las dos sabemos que es no fue la razón por la que la dejaste ir.- la rubia apretó los puños.- Luego de eso… pensó que quizás necesitarías alguien con quien hablar…

:- ¿Y tú eras la mejor opción?

La mujer se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.- No me provoques.- el ruido de la sirenas de policía se oían a la distancia.- Mira, es… _difícil_ , provenir de una familia en donde casi todos pertenecen al otro bando.- sonrió con ironía, recordando más que una cosa. Luego, la miró seriamente- Pero tu origen no tiene por qué definirte, Artemisa.- miró al cielo, reflexiva.- Si así fuese… bueno, yo sería mucho más que una ladrona. Eso te lo aseguro.

Gatúbela se sentó en el piso, esperando. Al poco tiempo, la muchacha se situó a su lado.

:- Tengo miedo.- no la miraba.- Sé… como soy. Pero ellos… mis amigos pueden pensar que cada cosa que haga va a hacer para ayudarlos, y si llegaran a enterarse de…

:- Pero son tus amigos, ¿no es así?- la muchacha parpadeó.- Si lo son… no dudes en que van a comprenderte, corazón. Ningún héroe procede de una familia perfecta, porque ellas no existen, niña. Recuerda eso.

La mujer se levantó, Artemisa permaneció en el suelo.

:- No… no estoy lista.

:- Tómate tu tiempo.- comenzó a caminar.- Y si algún día necesitas a alguien… sabes que aquí me encuentro. Es Gótica, después de todo.

:- Espera.- la mujer se detuvo.- Si Batman sabe que la dejé ir…

La mujer sonrió.- Si me lo confió a mí es porque no piensa tomar represalias.- Artemisa se relajó un poco ante aquella oración.- Sabe qué harás lo correcto. Él y Flecha Verde creen en ti. Tampoco te olvides de eso.

La mujer había vuelto a caminar hacia las calles, sin embargo, la voz de aquella adolescente volvió a hacerla frenar en seco.

:- Gatúbela.- el tono hostil de la rubia había cambiado por completo-… gracias.

La mujer sonrió de lado, dándole la espalda.- No hay de qué. Saluda a mi pequeña ave por mí, ¿quieres?

Antes de que la joven pudiese decir algo, la mujer vestida de negro había desaparecido.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **\- vigigraz**


End file.
